He is gone
by LadyKannie
Summary: Jo vivência a dor de perder o amor de sua vida. Tentativa de concertar a despedida do Alex.


Jo Karev encara o mar a sua frente, sente a brisa fresca bater em seu rosto. Pondera como até bem recentemente tinha certeza que havia vivenciado as maiores dores da vida: a dor do abandono, a dor de perceber que quem acreditou ser seu lar não passava de um monstro, a dor de saber que nasceu de uma das piores violências que podem existir, mas nenhuma dessas dores a preparou para dor que sente agora.

Sente como se um pedaço seu tivesse sido arrancado. Como médica ouviu isso uma centena de vezes, sempre achou que as pessoas dissessem em um sentido figurado, mas acaba de perceber que não é figurado, ela fisicamente sente como se um pedaço seu faltasse. Esse pedaço é Alex, seu amigo, amor e marido.

Uma simples viagem do amado para cuidar da mãe se tornou um pesadelo para Jo. Dias de nada além de silêncio, ligações ignoradas, mensagens visualizadas que não eram respondidas, Ellen dizendo que o filho nunca foi vê-la, então a Karev tinha certeza que Alex havia finalmente desistido dela e agora ela sente tanta culpa por ter pensado assim. Seu Alex era bom, a amava e ele nunca a abandonaria, não seu Alex.

Sabe que não deve se culpar, Alex não gostaria de vê-la assim, no entanto é difícil, pois todos os dias que passou acreditando que havia sido abandonada, o marido estava em um necrotério como um desconhecido, apenas por ser uma das pessoas mais bondosas que Jo já conheceu.

Uma tempestade impediu o avião de seguir viagem até Iowa, Alex se hospedou em um motel pela noite e de madrugada ao ouvir uma confusão, saiu do quarto para ver do que se tratava e foi quando seu bondoso marido se meteu na frente de um homem que espancava sua esposa, é claro que alguém que não se importava de ferir a mulher que jurou amar e proteger, também não se importou em esfaquear um desconhecido cinco vezes, deixá-lo sangrando na sarjeta e em roubar todos os seus pertences. Porém a bondade daquele desconhecido tocou a esposa agredida e ela atendeu o celular de Alex em uma das muitas tentativas de Jo, acabando com o desespero depois de semanas sem nenhuma notícia.

Por mais dolorido que seu coração está, pelo menos agora sabe o que aconteceu ao marido, com toda essa situação Jo finalmente pode entender familiares de desaparecidos, mesmo que nunca tenha sentindo uma dor como a que sente, de alguma forma o não saber é pior.

Algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer por seu rosto, não tem ideia de como seguir sem Alex, eles tinham uma vida pela frente, uma família para ser construída, mas agora tudo que lhe resta são lembranças dos momentos que viveram e saudades. A dor parece que vai engoli-la, Jo abraça o próprio corpo como se para manter seus pedaços unidos, sente como se fosse partir ao meio. Meredith se aproxima e passa o braço pelo corpo da Karev e a puxa para si.

— Como você conseguiu? — Jo não consegue perguntar nada além disso, mas Mer entende: Como conseguiu sobreviver a dor de perder Derek?

— Eu tinha o Alex. — Grey sabe que essa resposta não vai ajudar, mas não irá mentir.

A resposta faz Jo chorar ruidosamente, as lágrimas agora escorrem sem nenhuma restrição. Meredith acaricia seu braço com carinho.

Jo Karev encara o mar a sua frente, sente a brisa fresca bater em seu rosto. Pondera como até bem recentemente tinha certeza que havia vivenciado as maiores dores da vida: a dor do abandono, a dor de perceber que quem acreditou ser seu lar não passava de um monstro, a dor de saber que nasceu de uma das piores violências que podem existir, mas nenhuma dessas dores a preparou para dor que sente agora.

Sente como se um pedaço seu tivesse sido arrancado. Como médica ouviu isso uma centena de vezes, sempre achou que as pessoas dissessem em um sentido figurado, mas acaba de perceber que não é figurado, ela fisicamente sente como se um pedaço seu faltasse. Esse pedaço é Alex, seu amigo, amor e marido.

Uma simples viagem do amado para cuidar da mãe se tornou um pesadelo para Jo. Dias de nada além de silêncio, ligações ignoradas, mensagens visualizadas que não eram respondidas, Helen dizendo que o filho nunca foi vê-la, então a Karev tinha certeza que Alex havia finalmente desistido dela e agora ela sente tanta culpa por ter pensado assim. Seu Alex era bom, a amava e ele nunca a abandonaria, não seu Alex.

Sabe que não deve se culpar, Alex não gostaria de vê-la assim, no entanto é difícil, pois todos os dias que passou acreditando que havia sido abandonada, o marido estava em um necrotério como um desconhecido, apenas por ser uma das pessoas mais bondosas que Jo já conheceu.

Uma tempestade impediu o avião de seguir viagem até Iowa, Alex se hospedou em um motel pela noite e de madrugada ao ouvir uma confusão, saiu do quarto para ver do que se tratava e foi quando seu bondoso marido se meteu na frente de um homem que espancava sua esposa, é claro que alguém que não se importava de ferir a mulher que jurou amar e proteger, também não se importou em esfaquear um desconhecido cinco vezes, deixá-lo sangrando na sarjeta e em roubar todos os seus pertences. Porém a bondade daquele desconhecido tocou a esposa agredida e ela atendeu o celular de Alex em uma das muitas tentativas de Jo, acabando com o desespero depois de semanas sem nenhuma notícia.

Por mais dolorido que seu coração está, pelo menos agora sabe o que aconteceu ao marido, com toda essa situação Jo finalmente pode entender familiares de desaparecidos, mesmo que nunca tenha sentindo uma dor como a que sente, de alguma forma o não saber é pior.

Algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer por seu rosto, não tem ideia de como seguir sem Alex, eles tinham uma vida pela frente, uma família para ser construída, mas agora tudo que lhe resta são lembranças dos momentos que viveram e saudades. A dor parece que vai engoli-la, Jo abraça o próprio corpo como se para manter seus pedaços unidos, sente como se fosse partir ao meio. Meredith se aproxima, passa o braço pelo corpo da Karev e a puxa para si.

— Como você conseguiu? — Jo não consegue perguntar nada além disso, mas Mer entende: Como conseguiu sobreviver a dor de perder Derek?

— Eu tinha o Alex. — Grey sabe que essa resposta não vai ajudar, mas não irá mentir.

A resposta faz Jo chorar ruidosamente, as lágrimas agora escorrem sem nenhuma restrição. Meredith acaricia seu braço com carinho.

— Como eu vou conseguir? — a pergunta é quase um balbuciar, mas Grey a entende. Alex se foi, como ela vai conseguir viver sem ele?

— Você tem a mim! — com essas palavras Jo se entrega ao choro e Mer a abraça com força.

As lágrimas da mais nova molham o ombro de Meredith, mas ela não se importa, o coração dela dói, mas não se importa, também quer chorar pela morte do melhor amigo, da sua Pessoa, mas não o faz. Agora é a hora de Jo chorar por seu marido, a hora dela estar de luto e Grey irá apoia-la e consola-la assim como Alex sempre fez com ela.


End file.
